In an SOI-based opto-electronic platform, relatively thin (e.g., <1 μm) silicon waveguides are used to distribute light across the entire chip and provide multiple optical functions (for example, splitting/combining, modulation, switching, wavelength multiplexing/demultiplexing, add/drop, equalization and dispersion compensation). The ability for light coupling and manipulation in a thin waveguide on an SOI platform enables a true integration of optics and microelectronics on a single silicon chip. One of the reasons for the high cost, high power consumption and large form factors of the optical components/subsystems in the optical communication industry is the lack of available component integration. Today's opto-electronic industry relies on discrete building blocks and hybrid integration of various components made out of various material systems. Similar to the IC industry in the 1960s, these discrete components are open loop, where the loop is then closed externally (using, for example, external optics and electronics), resulting in lower yields and high costs.
To realize the full potential of the monolithic integration of optics and electronics on silicon, the performance and yield of the optical and opto-electronic functions must be improved to match the performance and yield of the electronics. Thus, a need remains in the art for an on-chip solution for managing variations in the optical performance and improve the overall operability of such devices.